million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Girl
Flower Girl (フラワーガール) is a cover version of the original song by Takane Shijou , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 2 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover manga. The cover is performed by Serika Hakozaki. The original song is composed as well as arranged by Yoshi and written also by Yoshi alongside Kyon. Track List #Do-Dai #Flower Girl (フラワーガール) #Smile Taisou (スマイル体操) #Voice Drama Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Yume no naka de mata☆*:tsutsunde*☆ Anata ga kita! Machibuse suru no Demo yappari sappari me awanai Doki☆doki☆shita HAATO ga shibomu Mou･ﾟﾟ･shun nee bad bad you! Kumo no kage kara ouen shiteru Hayaku mitsukete yo oujisama Sono toki o matteru *:..。o〇☆ Nee ii kana motto egao okutte mite Sou yo yubi no saki made makka ni naru wa Anata ga suki! Mune no oku ga kurushikutte ee mou! ･:*:Hana:*:･. ni naritaai motto Azayaka na KARAA! Kakeashi shita! Demo koko wa doko? Yada dattari battari haa kanashi... Mou KAFE ORE ga urayamashii wa Datte issho nan da shii Eiga mitai na ･:*:･ﾟkoi｡･:*:･ o shiyou Futari no mae ni wa hanabira Tobikau ･ ﾟ ﾟSplash Dreamﾟ ﾟ･｡ Nee ii kana zutto negaitsuzuketete Sotto... Hanashi kaketai☆⌒Y⌒YDou koronde mo⌒Y⌒Y⌒★ Anata ga suki!―――☆ Yume no naka de☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟ mata☆*:tsutsunde*☆ nee mou! ･:*:Hana:*:･. ni naritaai gutto Afuredasu omoi o。o〇 Hiraiteku no hontou no watashi o sugata ni Te o tsunagu no ato sukoshi! Sora ni tsuretette *:..。o〇☆ Mune no oku ga kurushikutte eeen mou! ･:*:Hana:*:･.ni naritaai motto Aozora no ･:*:･Flower & Bee･:*:･ Nee ii kana zutto negaitsuzuketete Sotto... Hanashi kaketai☆- -- -- Dou sakende mo - -- --★ Anata ga suki! ――――☆ Yume no naka de ☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟmata☆*:tsutsunde*☆ nee mou! ･:*:Hana:*:･.ni naritaai zutto Anata dake no mono! |-| Kanji= 夢の中で　また☆*:包んで*☆ あなたが来た！待ちぶせするの でもやっぱりサッパリ　目合わない ドキ☆ドキ☆した　ハートがしぼむ もう･ﾟﾟ･シュン　ねぇ　bad bad you! 雲の陰から　応援してる 早く見つけてよ王子様 そのときをまってる　*:..。o〇☆ ねぇ　いいかな　もっと笑顔送ってみて そうよ　指の先まで　真っ赤になるわ あなたが好き！ 胸の奥が苦しくって　ええ　もう！ ･:*:花:*:･.になりたーい　もっと 鮮やかなカラー 駆け足した！　でもここはどこ？ やだ　だったりバッタリ　ハー　かなし.. もうカフェオレが　うらやましいわ だって　一緒なんだしー 映画みたいな　･:*:･ﾟlo恋ve｡･:*:･をしよう 二人の前には　花びら 飛び交う　･ ﾟ ﾟSplash Dreamﾟ ﾟ･｡ ねぇ　いいかな　ずっと願い続けてて そっと..　話しかけたい　☆⌒Y⌒Yどう転んでも⌒Y⌒Y⌒★ あなたが好き！―――☆ 夢の中で☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟ　また☆*:包んで*☆　ねぇ　もう！ ･:*:花:*:･.になりたーい　グッと あふれ出す想い　o。o〇 開いてくの　本当の私の姿に 手をつなぐのあと少し！ 空に連れてって　*:..。o〇☆ 胸の奥が苦しくって　エエーン　もう！ ･:*:花:*:･.になりたーい　もっと 青空の　･:*:･Flower & Bee･:*:･ ねぇ　いいかな　ずっと願い続けてて そっと..　話しかけたい　☆- -- --どう叫んでも- -- --★ あなたが好き！――――☆ 夢の中で☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟ　また☆*:包んで*☆　ねぇ　もう！ ･:*:花:*:･.になりたーい　ずっと あなただけのもの！ |-| English= ☆*:Wrap me up*☆ inside a dream again You're finally here! I'm going to ambush you - ...but as I thought, our eyes don't even meet at all. My heart that was☆beating☆so☆fast is now withering... Ahh･ﾟﾟ･*sigh*... hey, bad, bad you! I'm cheering you on from the shadows of the clouds so notice me already, my prince! I'm waiting for that day *:..。o〇☆ Hey, wouldn't it be alright to smile a little more? That's right, I'm blushing all the way to my fingertips! I like you! It hurts deep inside my chest - Ahh, I just want to become a ･:*:flower:*:･. with more brilliant colors! I ran so fast, but where did I end up? Oh no, now I'm suddenly a little sad... I'm so envious of café au lait... after all, they're always together! Let's fall in ･:*:･ﾟlove｡･:*:･, just like in the movies! Ahead of us are petals and ･ ﾟ ﾟSplash Dreamsﾟ ﾟ･｡ fluttering about. Hey, if it's alright... I'll keep on dreaming forever I want to talk to you secretly. ☆⌒Y⌒YNo matter what...⌒Y⌒Y⌒★ I like you!―――☆ Hey, ☆*:wrap me up*☆ inside a dream☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟ again. I just want to become a ･:*:flower:*:･. - so many overflowing feelings o。o〇 I unfold them. Just a little further till my hand can reach out to the true me! Take me to the sky *:..。o〇☆ It hurts deep inside my chest - Ahh, I just want to become a ･:*:flower:*:･. more like the blue sky's ･:*:･Flower & Bee･:*:･ Hey, if it's alright... I'll keep on dreaming forever I want to talk to you secretly. ☆- -- --Whatever you shout, there's no helping it...- -- --★ I like you! ――――☆ Hey, ☆*:wrap me up*☆ inside a dream☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟ again. I just want to become a ･:*:flower:*:･., forever yours and yours alone! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 2 Original CD (sung by: Serika Hakozaki)